Benutzer Diskussion:Topassplitter
Hallihallo und willkommen auf meiner Diskussionsseite :) Ich vermute wenn du dich hier her verirrt hast, willst du etwas von mir (.. oder vielleicht wollte ich etwas von dir..?) Egal. Ich freu mich auf deine Nachricht ;) LG ~ Re Mensch, kannst du das nicht selbst machen? :') *srz* ist erledigt :3 15:28, 8. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Re: Bild :D Halloo ;D, OMG, ist sie schön geworden *-* Dankii<3 Mir gefällt besonders deine Interpretation der Augenfarbe *.* Und der Hintergrund erst, der ist wirklich schön und gelungen :3 Und ja, man erkennt den Wald :3 Ich finde es auch total toll, dass mal jemand Moospfote und nicht Gänseblumnase gemalt hat xD Und nochmal Danke, sie ist wirklich schön <3 LG 17:36, 12. Aug. 2015 (UTC) P.S.: Die CA-Front braucht mal wieder Zuwachs ._. Ach, das mit der Augenfarbe :D Sie sollte ursprünglich mal blaue Augen haben. Zu den Zeiten habe ich das Bild auch gemacht, aber dann war es so, dass ich aufgrund gewisser Umstände ihr lieber grün(lich)e Augen geben wollte. Deswegen hat sie tatsächlich eigentlich, ich glaube, gelbgrüne bzw. eben grünliche Augen. Aber deine Lösung ist wunderbar *-* Ich hätte da vielleicht jemanden, den ich dazu bringen könnte sich am CA zu beteiligen... Auch mit Bildern, ich muss ihn mal fragen. Ansonsten könnte ich mal schauen, ob ich ein paar Leute wenigstens dazu bekomme zu bewerten :s Alles etwas schwierig momentan. Wir haben momentan auch allgemein recht wenig Zuwachs an Usern... LG 17:46, 13. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Re: Shadingvorgabe Hey Topas, erstmal will ich sagen, dass keine der Sahdingvorgaben 100% den Gesetzen des Lichteinsfalls entspricht, besonders die Vorglagen, die nicht von Anfang an so eine Vorgabe hatten, sind größtenteils daran orientiert, wie die meisten Leute sowieso schon vorher schattiert haben (darum ist bei der Brust von krieger und Schüler zB ne optionale Stelle, weil manche die gesamte Brust, manche nur den unteren Teil schattieren. Bei der Schülerversion hast du, wenn man jetzt davon ausgeht, dass der Lichteinfall von links oben ist, zwar recht, dass das Shading auch an der rechten Seite vom Schweif sein müsste - streng genommen müsste dann aber fast der gesamte Schweif schattiert - oder wie bei der Vorlage blau - sein, weil der Körper ja Schlagschatten wirft. Da sie Vorgaben aber wie gesagt eher einen "Körper-", "Eigen-" oder "Allgemein"schatten oder wie auch immer man das beschreiben will, darstellen, sähe es dann für die Zwecke des CAs nicht so toll aus, wenn bis auf die Spitze der ganze Schweif dunkel ist. ^^ 15:21, 14. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Hey Topas, Wolkenjunges sagt auf Seite 72 in Geheimnis des Waldes in etwa: "Ich bin fast so groß wie dieses dämliche rote Junge von Frostfell." und damit ist, wenn man die Zeremonie mal etwas weiter verfolgt im endeffekt Dornenkralle gemeint :) 18:42, 20. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Hi Topas c: Offenbar liegt das an den verschiedenen Browsern.. hoffentlich kann man da was machen xD - 18:56, 20. Sep. 2015 (UTC) CA Hi Topas :D Sorry das ich so viel auszusetzen habe XD Ich geh immer alle regelmäßig durch und pingel rum :D Ich meine immer von der Katze aus gesehen. Also wenn ich rechte Pfote schreibe, meine ich die rechte Pfote von der Katze aus gesehen^^ Na ja, wenn du die 5 Mal angefaucht hab dann sind wir Quitt bis ich wieder an deinen CA's was auszusetzen habe ;D 14:49, 27. Sep. 2015 (UTC) RE :) Hey:3 Ach das war ja kein Problem das Video zu machen und dadurch könnte ich meine "Video-machen-schneiden-hochladen"- Skills auch ein wenig verbessert :'D Ich bin aufjeden Fall sehr sehr froh, dass euch das hilft:3 Und meine CharacterArt Redones empfinde ich auch als längst überfällig, wenn ich mir so ansehe, dass ich einige Artikel monatelang wegen meiner Inaktivität mit einem uralten Bild von mir (das noch dazu in den meisten Fällen ziemlich hässlich und gar nicht mehr aktuell war) zurückgelassen hab:D Deine CAs sind aber doch auch eine große Bereicherung für's Wiki :3 LG - 16:50, 31. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Unterseiten Hallo Topas, ich habe gesehen dass du eine Benutzerunterseite (über deine CAs) erstellt hast und würde gern wissen wie das funktioniert. Ich hab schon versucht eine Anleitung zu finden aber irgendwie komme ich da nicht weiter. Ich hoffe du kannst mir helfen :) Zedernfrost (Diskussion) 20:01, 20. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Re Hahahaha @Olive XD Bei Sparrow:Okay lass die Augen einfach erstmal grün und ich hoffe wir können irgendwann mal genauer sagen, was jetzt ihre Augenfarbe ist xD Wegen Turtle... sorry wegen dem evtl :'D und ja, ich würde sagen es reicht, wenn du da einfach nur die schwarze Pfote entfernst. Bei Rain kann ich allerdings nur sagen haha das rächt sich xD 16:17, 29. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Das Rain-Problem :'D Heyyy Topas, Erstmal die einfacheren Sachen (ich machs in Stichpunkten weils übersichtlicher ist xD) *Ne, ich denke nich, dass Holly, Jay und Lion ne extra "Cover" Version brauchen - es ist ja alles mehr oder weniger der Beschreibung entsprechend... ich sprech aber lieber nochmal mit Aki und Star was die dazu meinen ^^ Zu Rain: *Haarsträhnen/Frisur = Nein *Augenbrauen = Ja (wie haben mal vor langer Zeit festgelegt, dass die Frisuren nicht übernommen werden sollen :3 ... wobei das bei Husker und Little Mew vielleicht sogar sinnvoll wäre, aber das ist ne andere Geschichte) Bei dem Rest von Rain ist das echt.... kaacke warum war der Zeichner nicht konsistent verdammt xD *Okay wegen den Streifen und den blauen Punkten: bei den Streifen würde ich sagen, nimmst du einfach ein dunkles grau und übernimmst sie am Kopf, auf den Flecken, etc. *Wegen dem Blauen am Bein: die sinnvollste Lösung, die mir dazu einfällt ist die, dass seine linke und rechte Seite nicht symmetrisch sind... das würde dann heißen, dass Rains rechte Schulter grau mit nem Streifen drauf ist und seine linke weiß mit einem dunklen Streifen am Bein und dafür verläuft direkt hinter seiner linken Schulter so ein Fleck wie bei dem ganz rechten Bild. *Bei diesem komischen Streifen am Rücken, dessen Bereich du mit rot markiert hast, bin ich mir absolut nicht sicher, wie der da reinpassen soll ehrlich gesagt xD So wie ich das sehen kann, hat Rains rechte Seite auf 2 von 3 Bildern diesen Streifen, Rains linke Seite hingegen auf 0-1 von 3 (0-1 daher, weil ich mir bei dem linken Bild wo Rain sitzt nicht sicher bin, ob das nicht mit zu seinem grauen Fleck gehört) - mein Vorschlag wäre daher, dass seine rechte Seite den Streifen bekommt, seine linke aber nicht ... ich hoffe ich hab das jetzt nicht zu umständlich erklärt XD Wenn ja, frag lieber nochmal und sorry dafür 13:57, 2. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Hey:)) Oh danke! Das freut mich:3 Ich hab übrigens auch gesehen, dass du vor einiger Zeit diese Überschriften mit Farbverlauf in dein Profil eingebaut hast, was mir auch sehr gut gefällt:) (Wer hätte gedacht, dass ich Farbverläufe mag?:D) GLG zurück....du Esel....:3 - 13:07, 6. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Hihi:D ich hab schon überlegt, ob das vielleicht ein bisschen doof wirkt mit dem Esel:D... Ich finde das aber irgendwie ziemlich lustig auf deinem Profil:P Ich habe auch gerade das Bedürfnis mal etwas zu der momentanen Atmosphäre hier zu sagen:) Ich habe das Gefühl, dass das Wiki dieses Wochenende zu einem ziemlich traurigen Ort geworden ist...fast schon zu einem Art Friedhof, wo viele alte Erinnerungen begraben sind. Ich habe gestern Abend den Zurücktritt von Smaragdbeere vom Chat-Mod Posten mitverfolgt und du hast ja auch zu deiner Freundesliste geschrieben, dass du im Moment etwas nostalgisch bist. Ich habe, wie du ja auch, am meisten was mit dem CharacterArt Projekt zu tun und das ist die letzten Tage etwas stiller geworden, es kommt mir daher irgendwie vor, dass das ganze Wiki über das Wochenende etwas "leise und still" geworden ist. Ich will auf jeden Fall sagen, dass ich sehr gut deine Nostalgie nachvollziehen kann, denn ich denke auch oft an das "Früher":) Ich stöber recht gerne in älteren Archieven herum und schaue mir Profile von längst verschwundenen Benutzer an, in der kleinen Hoffnung, dass einige von ihnen vielleicht wieder zurückkehren:3 Manchmal habe ich aber auch das Gefühl, gar kein Recht dazu zu haben, sowas du hoffen und zu denken, da ich selbst seehr lange Zeit inaktiv war und hier auch so gut wie keine großeren Kontakte geknüpft habe... ich bin nie Teil der "Community" gewesen, sondern immer (absichtlich) eher so eine Randerscheinung geblieben. Und da denke ich, dass ich im Gegensatz zu viele anderen, die hier tatsächliche Freunde gefunden haben und diese eben wieder verloren haben, eigendlich nichts verloren habe und daher auch kein Recht habe traurig zu sein.... Ich hatte in den ganzen Jahren keinen Kontakt mir Smaragdbeere und trotzdem stimmt mich die Situation trübseelig. Ich weiß nicht, ob mir das alles nur so vorkommt und in ein paar Tagen wieder alles ganz normal ist, aber ich vermisse tatsächlich auch die Zeiten, in denen hier mehr los war:( Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, warum ich dir das jetzt schreiben und was ich genau aussagen will.. Ich wollte es nur irgendjemandem mal sagen und du wirktest wie die richtige Person:) Ich hoffe, das ist nicht schlimm:3 Und dann wollte ich noch danke sagen, dass du nach wie vor regelmäßig hier bist :)) Ich habe hier keine richtigen "Freunde", sollte ich jedoch jemanden nennen müssen, dann würde ich am ehesten dich nennen, auch wenn ich dich nur vom CharakterArt Projekt "kenne":) Ich wollte deswegen auch fragen, ob ich dich auf meinem Profil bei "Nenneswerte Nutzer" mit hin schreiben darf?:3 Puuh, das ist ein ganz schön langer Text:'D LG nochmal^^ - 15:47, 6. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Oh ja, ich hätte auch Angst, wenn mir jemand so aus dem nichts einen langen Text schreibt:D Zumindest finde ich es echt schön, dass du das auch sehr ähnlich siehst und auch sonst Ähnlichkeiten siehst:)) Man muss einfach hoffen, dass es hier wieder ein wenig auflebt:3 Und ich finde dieses Nachrichten Pop-Up auch super:D Wobei ich einmal im englischen Wiki auf Profilen unterwegs war und bei einem Profil kam dann auch unten in der Ecke dieses Pop-Up --> ich klicke glücklich drauf und werde plötzlich ausgeloggt >:( Da hat mich jemand aber ganz schön getrollt:'D Naja zurück zum Thema:D Jetzt stehen gleich ganze 3 (!) User auf meiner Seite, ich freu mich:3 Und keine Sorge, ich verhänge keine Todestrafe auf das "Nicht-Vegetarier-Sein" und dass du daran arbeitest, finde ich toll und ist schon sehr viel mehr, als andere machen:) LG und noch einen schönen restlichen Nikolaustag:D - 20:08, 6. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Danke :3 Hi Tosey :3 Es freut mich das wir uns, obwohl wir uns eigentlich nicht kennen, trotzdem iwie kennen xD So wie alte bekannte, dein Name war einfach im CA immer da und es freut mich sehr das ein solch treuer Genosse versteht was ich meine. Ich dane dir ebenfalls für deine Nachicht :) Ich werde nicht für immer gehen, nur seltener kommen. Lieben Gruß, Mais. 20:32, 6. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Re(he) (get it...? Rehe - Rentiere - Schlitten - Weihnachtsmann - Weihnachten? ha haha der war schlecht, entschuldigung :'D) Jedenfalls... *Beim Countdown hab ich bemerkt, dass sie jemand bei "February" verschrieben hat, weil das erste "r" fehlte... ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass der jetzt wieder funktionieren sollte, da kannst du mir ja nochmal Feedback geben. Aber frag mich nicht, warum Chrome das dann trotzdem korrekt anzeigen kann :D right *Wenn ich beim Wichteln selbst übrig bleiben sollte... na ja dann ist das auch nicht schlimm. Ich hab nur mal drüber nachgedacht, dass das Losen doch irgendjemand anderes, der nicht mitmacht übernehmen muss, weil ich ja sonst wüsste, wer mein Wichtel ist/mir was macht xD *Wegen Rain... man die Position von diesem Fleck ist echt schwierig.... ich hab mal versucht, möglichst dieselben Hilfslinien für beide Vorlagen einzuzeichnen (um auch selbst nachzuvollziehen, ob der da jetzt gleich gesetzt ist oder nicht). Na ja mein Ergebnis ist jedenfalls das vom nebenstehenden Bild geworden - ich übernehme keine Garantie für 100%ige Richtigkeit :'D Und zum Schluss noch: dein Geschenk... WIR HABEN NOCH NICHT WICHTELN HALT DICH DOCH MAL AN DIE REGELN EY ... oke nein ich mach nur Spaß (wie eig immer) :'D Du musst dich wirklich nicht bei mir bedanken, ich bin ja immerhin (zusammen mit anderen) dafür da, dass man mich zu Dingen bezüglich dem Wiki fragt, das mach ich gerne. Ich bin viel eher dir dankbar, dass du mein Rumgenörgle immer so hinnimmst - selbst wenn du mal wie bei Moths Schweif nicht mit mir übereinstimmst :3 In kurz, was ich eigentlich sagen will: vielen vielen Dank für das geile Bild, wenns dir nichts ausmacht, werde ich das Design für einen meiner Charaktere benutzen (einige haben nämlich noch kein Aussehen) und ich liebe solche gefleckt/gesprenkelten Muster *-* Es ist auch supertoll, dass du (und Rose) jetzt wieder so viel beim CA machst, das Projekt kommt damit echt vorwärts, und es ist toll euch wieder aktiv dabei zu sehen und wunderhübsche Bilder für die Artikel machen zu sehen :3 und wenn die olle Tau auch mal ihren fetten Arsch hochbekommen würde, ginge das noch viel besser, weil dann vielleicht auch mal weitere Ränge gemacht werden könnten xD Ich wünsch dir jedenfalls auch noch eine frohe Vor-/Weihnachtszeit :33 20:09, 15. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Re Hey Topas, ich sag dir einfach mal, wie ich das sehe: Fotos als Hilfe für Posen zu benutzen finde ich ist okay, es sollte eben nur nicht 1:1 abpausiert sein ^^ 17:38, 20. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Wichtelgeschenk:3 Hey Topas:) Ich habe dich beim Wichteln gezogen, so ein Zufall:D Ich hatte mich schon im Voraus dazu entschieden dir und einigen anderen unabhängig vom Wichteln etwas zur Weihnachtszeit zu schenken, deswegen bekommst du nicht nur ein, sondern gleich zwei Geschenke:P Das erste Geschenk soll ein Bild von deinem Charakter Topassplitter sein:)) Ich bin ein klein wenig von der Beschreibung abgewichen, indem ich die Tigerung hinzugefügt habe, ich hoffe du verzeihst mir das und es gefällt dir trotzdem c: Das zweite Bild ist ein wenig weihnachtlicher^^ Es soll ein wenig atmosphärisch und friedlich wirken, eben so wie Weihnachten sein sollte:3 Ich hoffe ebenfalls, dass dir das gefällt:) (Die Bilder sind beide recht groß, deshalb kannst du sie dir ja in Vollbild anschauen:3) Ich wünsche dir weiterhin noch einen schönen Heiligabend mit vielen Geschenken, gutem Essen und toller Gesellschaft :) Genieß Weihnachten und hab einen guten Rutsch in das Jahr 2016:P 250px400px LG- 17:24, 24. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Hey:3 Ein unendlich großes Dankeschön für das megatolle Bild*__* Das sieht wirklich super schön und vorallem niedlich aus:33 Es ist auch wirklich gut gezeichnet*.* Und ich bin auch soo erstaunt, wie viel Gedanken hinter dem Bild stehen bzw. wie viele Gedanken du dir dazu gemacht hast, alleine die Geschichte und die Namen der beiden sind echt total schön (und das Easter Egg ist auch super:D) :)) Dafür will ich dir mal ein ganz großes Lob geben:3 Und jaaa das Wetter ist dieses Weihnachten wirklich ein wenig gewöhnungsbedürftig:'D Schnee wäre so toll, vorallem würde ich mich auch über Schulfrei wegen Schnee in diesem Winter nicht beschweren:D Ich muss auch sagen, dass dieses Weihnachten in ganz vielen Hinsichten sehr ungewöhnlich und anders bei uns ist, weil die Atmosphäre einfach so anders war:P So wie ich das mitgekriegt habe, geht das aber vielen so:) Ich freue mich jedenfalls, dass dir die Bilder gefallen und kann das Danke nur wieder zurückgeben:3 Vielen lieben Danke!:) Und nochmal frohe Weihnachten c: GLG - 13:39, 25. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Frohe Weihnachten! Hi Topas, Vielen Dank für dein tolles Geschenk! Das ist total schön, hab mich wirklich sehr gefreut *-* Jaa, schöne Geschenke habe ich auf jeden Fall bekommen, u. A. Tallstar's Revenge ^.^ die Feiertage waren bei mir bis jetzt ebenfalls sehr schön :) und bei dir so? Liebe Grütze Upps xD Grüße und noch schöne Rest-Feiertage und -Ferien, 16:33, 25. Dez. 2015 (UTC) :Ah, das ist schön ^.^ ich mag Rätsel ziemlich gerne, deshalb hab ich die mal irgendwann gemacht^^ schon alle gelöst? :D LG, 09:13, 26. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Moin Topas, erstmal... gut, dass du die Namen verlinkst, dann muss die arme, extrem faule Tau das nicht selber eingeben :'D Back to business: Bei Pixie würd ich sagen, dass sie definitiv ein Halsband bei allen Versionen haben sollte, es kommt schließlich nicht oft vor, dass expliziet auf ein Halsband eingegangen wird. Bei Marmalade steht dazu ja nichts, von daher würd ich einfach mal sagen: mach, wie dus willst :3 gib ihm nur beim Hauskätzchen ein Halsband, oder überhaupt keins, oder bei allen Versionen, was dir am bequemsten ist, oder worauf du am meisten Lust hast ^^ Zu Pixies Fell: Ich für meinen Teil sehe flauschig nicht als Synonym für langhaarig. Man kann ja auch Jacken mit flauschiger Fütterung innen haben, die nicht aus langen Fransen oder sowas ähnlichem bestehen xD Ich denke, da reich es, wenn du einfach die Kurzhaarversion nimmst :3 15:32, 30. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Die Katzen haben einfach alle keinen Hals und brauchen deshalb auch keine Halsbänder :) Ne, das mit dem nur die Glocke sehen können macht, denke ich, am meisten Sinn, so hab ich dass bei Scourge ja auch gemacht :3 15:57, 30. Dez. 2015 (UTC) 2016 Das bedeutet mir wirklich sehr viel:3 Danke, dass du mit mir hoffst:) Nochmal frohes neues Jahr:) - 16:43, 1. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Re: CA-Limit Hey Topas, der Grund wegen dem 7 CAs Limit ist ja der, dass es am Ende nicht darauf hinauslaufen soll, dass nur zwei oder drei Leute alle Charas machen und der Rest dann nichts abbekommt. Das heißt jetzt nicht, dass ich eure (deine und Roses) Arbeit nicht schätzen würde, ich finds im Gegenteil ja gut, dass ihr so viel und so Qualitativ hochwertige CAs macht. Dein Argument, dass die Anzahl an benötigter CAs steigt, find ich allerdings ziemlich überzeugend - zwar wäre ich nicht dafür, ein Bilderlimit vollständig abzuschaffen, aber ich werd das mal an Star und Aki weitergeben, und vielleicht können wir die Bilderanzahl dann etwas erhöhen, auch wenn ich jetzt nicht sagen kann auf wie viel, aber mehr als drei sollten hoffentlich drin sein xD 19:50, 17. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Re: Streifen & Remakes Hm ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, wie wir das mit Bellapaw jetzt am besten machen. Die Versionen, die Feuer bis jetzt hat, werde und vor allem muss ich definitiv Remaken und ich hatte auch definitiv nicht geplant, dann wieder fette Streifen zu nehmen... ich würde darum - wenn du nicht irgendwelche Einwände hast - vorschlagen, ob wir das nicht vielleicht auf eine ältere Version von deiner Bellapaw zurücksetzen (und sorry nochmal, dass mir das erst jetzt einfällt D:) 14:40, 19. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Ja, auf die Version zurück ist gut - kannst auch wenn sich jemand drüber beschwert an mich weiterleiten, wen es stört, der soll sich bei mir melden xD Und zu der Mähne: auch wenn sie mit den "Extrafetzen" fluffiger aussieht, hat Rose leider recht, wenn sie sagt, das müsste weg ^^ Zu Whitestorm: Ich hatte eigentlich eher daran gedacht, dass er so ne ähnlichen "Büschel" wie Rotschweif bekommt, weil in der englischen Version von BP die Rede von "tufty ears" (Seite 238, falls dus selbst nachschauen willst) ist und tufty ja eigentlich so viel heißt wie "buschelig", nur von Beltz mal wieder völlig anders übersetzt wurde - wobei die flaumigen Ohren Büschel ja auch nicht ausschließen ^^ 15:05, 19. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Danke:3 Oh wie lieb, vielen vielen Dank:33 Ich bin auch guter Dinge, jetzt brauch ich nur noch Feuer unterm Arsch um fleißig zu lernen:D Und hier darf ich mich auch nicht mehr so viel rumdrückenxD Jedenfalls nochmal danke und dominiere für mich schön das CA-Projekt weiter, ja?:D LG - 15:34, 19. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Oh wie lieb, dass du dran gedacht hast:3 Es lief eigentlich ganz gut, aber so ganz kann ich das Ganze auch nicht einschätzen:D Nicht die besten Klausuren meines Lebens, aber definitiv auch nicht die Schechtesten:P Mit der Lernmotivation gings auch Tag für Tag flöten (was man vielleicht daran gemerkt hat, dass ich bewertet hab und alles verbessert hab, obwohl ich eigentlich vor hatte so 'ne lang Woche von der Bildfläche zu verschwindenxD) Anyyhow... ich bin erleichert und muss mich nur noch durch eine mündliche Prüfung schlagen *bangent und zitternt* :D Aber genug zu mir.... wie gehts dir so?:) Frag ich Leute immer viel zu selten, aber jetzt mal:) Haha und jaaa das CAxD Obwohl ich das ja eingentlich voll schön finde, dass beim CA wieder so viel los ist - es löst auch völlige Desorientierung in meinem Kopf aus:'D Kaum hat man das eine bewertet, verbessert direkt der nächste oder man bekommt selber was zum korrigieren:P LG - 15:58, 30. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Hehe, danke:) Oh ich stelle mir das so schön vor, das Ganze hinter sich zu wissen *.* c: Bei mir ist auch alles prima, muss mir allerdings so langsam einen Plan für die Zukunft machen - aber das wird schon:D Und echt, was fangirlst du denn so?:3 Ich denke Lulu und Co. hängen da noch rum, weil die Admins glaube ich so eine Drei-Tage-Regel haben (oder so ähnlich), also das einige Tage zwischen der letzten Verbesserung und dem Einfügen in den Artikel liegen muss.....leiderxD Ich fände es auch schön, wenn man mehr neue "Gesichter" sieht und gleichzeitig fühle ich mich dann aber auch schlecht, wenn ich, wenn sich dann doch jemand Neues versucht, so eine Kritikwand hinklatsche D: Also ich sehe das zumindest wie du, denn ich kann mich erinnern, dass du mal was ganz Ähnliches unter eine Diskussion geschrieben hast:D So als "Neuling" könnte es etwas schwierig sein, sich so gut einzufinden:/ Aber so jemand wie Heidebeere gibt mir da schon Hoffnung, denn sie bewertet auch, obwohl sie ihr Bild hat ablehnen lassen:3 LG - 16:51, 30. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Oh wie cool:) Ich kenne ja selber auch einige ziemlich große Marvelfans, hab mich aber selber bis dato noch nicht so stark damit auseinandergesetzt:D Ich kenne nur die Spider-Man und Iron Man Filme, die fande ich dafür aber auch umso toller (besonders Iron Man...vielleicht auch besonders wegen Robert Downey Jr... haha ich finde den einfach coolxD) :P Na, aufjedenfall viel Spaß im Kino:) Und wenigstens kannst du von deinen ersten CA's überhaupt behaupten, dass sie angenommen wurden:'D Ich kann mich noch daran erinnern, dass meine beiden ersten Versuche direkt mal abgelehnt wurden, weil: 1) sie nicht transparent waren 2) ich die falsche Vorlage verwendet habe 3) ich sie nicht richtig eingefügt habe 4) sie wahrscheinlich pottenhässlich warenxD Ich habe also so ziemlich alles falsch gemacht, was man falsch machen konnte:D Leider finde ich die Dateien dazu nicht mehr, ich würde mir das so gerne mal wieder anschauen:D Und das ich so ziemlich ganz oben auf der Bannpunktliste stehe, nervt mich ja auch ziemlich (auch wenns nur wegen einem kleinen blöden Fehler von mir ist und die sowieso kaum noch jemanden interessiert) :D Da war dein erster Versuch mit Mudfur (ja ich hab gerade nachgeschaut;D) im Gegesatz zu meinem von Perfektion kaum zu überbietenxD Ich glaube tatsächlich auch, dass mich das eher abgeschreckt als motiviert hat, weil ich danach erstmal nicht weiter gemacht habe...habe mich auch erst einige Zeit später hier angemeldet, also weiß zum Glück keiner, dass ich das damals mit den riesen Fails war:'D ...Was erzähl ich für ein Unsinn, das stimmt doch gar nicht, ich war zu dem Zeitpunkt schon angemeldet und direkt weitergemacht hab ich auch:'D Ich bin aber froh, dass ich dann trotzdem nicht locker gelassen hab und es wieder versucht hab:) Jajaa, wir entwickeln uns ja schließlich alle weiter:3 LG - 19:01, 30. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Haha, oh manxD Tja, Geschmäcker sind halt unterschiedlich:D Und ich war damals auch nicht anders, wobei ich mich am meisten daran erinnern kann, dass ich soooo stolz auf meine Anführervorlage war, die ich für die Olympischen Spiele eingereicht habexD Ich hatte da wirklich so eine "I'm gonna win this ���� " - Mentalität und hab schon einen Charakter mit meiner eigenen Vorlage fertiggestellt, damit ich sie als Erstes hochladen konnte, sollte ich mit der Vorlage gewinnen:'D Zuum Glück ist das nie eingetrete, die Vorlage war furchtbarxD Würdest du das heute noch machen, dann müsstest du wahrscheinlich die täglichen Schlafphasen aus deinem Leben streichen müssen, bei den UNMENGEN an CA's die du im Laufe der Zeit gemacht hast:'D Ich versuche da ja n'bisschen aufzuholen, meine inaktive Phasen haben mich schließlich was das angeht ein wenig in den Rückstand gebracht, obwohl ich auch nur ein halbes Jahr nach dir dazu gekommen bin:P Ich scrolle übrigens auch total gerne durch deine CA-Sammlung, weil ich von der farblichen Sortierung irgendwie total begeistert bin - das sieht so schön ordentlich aus:) :D LG - 16:00, 1. Mai 2016 (UTC) Oh Neeeein, jetzt hast du mich in der Hand und kannst mich mit meiner Vorlage erpressenT.T HahaxD Ich glaube allerdings auch mich ein wenig an deine Vorlage erinnern zu können...war das nicht was mit einem Schmetterling oder so?:D Und ich mache auch am liebsten komplette Charakter-Sets auf einmal, aber wenn nur ein/zwei Versionen noch nicht machbar sind, ist das für mich noch verkraftbar, besonders wenn ich die Charas unbedingt machen möchte:3 Entsprechend bin ich ja auch mal unheimlich gespannt, was du schon vorbereitet hast und kreuze ganz doll die Finger, dass das keine sind, auf die ich selber schon meine Augen geworfen:'D Ich hab zwar selber eigentlich einige fertige CA's auf der Platte, aber die sind jetzt auch schon so einen Monat alt und gefallen mir nicht mehrxD Allgemein hat sich das mit den CA's bei mir zu einem zum Teil ziemlich lahmarschigen Prozess entwickelt, daher muss du dir erstmal über deine meilenweite Führung in dieser Liga absolut keine Sorgen machenxD Besonders wenn du - wie du meintest -doppelt so viele hast als ich, da müsstest du schon mal einige Monate aussetzen, dass ich das einholen könnte:D Außerdem bin ich relativ wählerisch geworden, was die Charaktere für meine CA's angeht, weil ich das Ganze oft von Hinten aufspanne: Wenn ich irgendwie eine Katze mit einer tollen Musterung oder Farbe sehe oder etwas Neues wie den Schnurrbart ausprobieren möchte, suche ich mir entprechend meiner eigenen Vorstellung einen Charakter aus, der von der Beschreibung dazu passt:D Aufjedenfall haben die Charas aus der 1.Staffel in diesem Tempo in einem Monat wahrscheinlich alle ihre CAs und es braucht dich nicht mehr zu nerven:P Und danköö, wegen der Begrüßungskatze:3 LG - 17:14, 2. Mai 2016 (UTC) Oh ja das mit dem Neumachen ist bei mir eine ganz große NummerxD Sneak Peak: Ich werde Leopardstar zum - ich glaube - 4. mal neu machen:'D Ich kann es einfach nicht lassen, weil mir meine CA's total schnell nicht mehr gefallen, sobald ich irgendwie eine neue Technik für mich entwickelt hab D: "Komplett-machen" ist daher schon eine ziemlich schlaues Vorgehen;P Auch die Manga-Vermeidungstaktik sollte ich mir mal von dir abschauen, ich kenne das Leiden nämlich auch sehr gut und halte mich trotzdem nicht dran:D Unnd biiiitte waaaas, du hast Whiteclaw gemacht??!:O Den hab ich auch schon gemacht und will ihn UNBEDINGT UNBEDINGT hochladen!!!!!!!!! T.T *srz* :'D Ich bin da immer eher auf dem "außergewöhnliche Beschreibungen oder wichtige Charas"- Trip, wie du anscheinend festgestellst hast - aber will damit auch nicht zu sehr übertreiben, weil ich da schon manchmal Angst hab, jemandem etwas wegzunehmen:D Ich mag CA-Experimente nur einfach so gerne, das bereitet mir so viel Freude, hehe:3 Tjaha und vielleicht kann man mit einer solchen Führung nichts kaufen, aber man erhält was viel besseres und unverkäufliches; Ehre, Respekt und Ruhm:PP Man wird reich in der Seele, haha:D ^^ LG - 17:53, 2. Mai 2016 (UTC) Nein du bist ein Seelenzentilliardär (ich liebe solche Begriffe:'D) hehe:P Und das mit dem Egoismus kann ich voll nachvollziehen, was glaubst du, wie ich die Seite bei der CA-Entleerung stalke (ich traue mich fast kaum zu blinzelnxD), damit ich die erste sein kann, die ihre CA's hochladen kann?xD Das ist momentan ein ganz wenig zurückgegangen, ich bin jetzt erstmal auf den Trip "Erstmal warten, was Topas und Co. hochladen und an die arrangiere ich mich dann"^^ Ja ich bin richtig sozial und rücksichtsvoll geworden, nicht wie sonst im "Real Life", wenn ich Leute auf der Straße anspucke und beleidige, sie dumm anmache und nerve, oder wenn ich Leuten ihre Sitzgelegenheit wegnehme, ihre Haare abschneide, Autos zerkratze, mich vordrängle, andere anrämple....*srz*xD Große Projekte mag ich aber auch gerne, da bin ich immer im Nachhinein so stolz drauf und guck mir die auch dann ehrlich gesagt gerne an, wenn ich das Gefühl habe, das ich die Musterung gut übertragen hab:3...deshalb hab ich die Tiger-LinieN auch schon in Erwägung gezogen haha:P Aber da ist auch noch nichts fix^^ Und I'm sorry, was Goldblüte angeht...so momentan, wo ich ihre Tigerung entfernen müsste und gleichzeitig alles gerne etwas verbessern würde, würde ich sie am liebsten wieder freigegenxD Aber das würde über meinen Stolz gehen, nenene ich bringe das zuende!:D Wie, andere merken das?!D: Das sollte doch ein Geheimnis bleiben, so ein Mist....:/ Jetzt muss ich wohl eine neue Taktik auffahren, wo die andere öffentlich ist....ich muss ja mein Geschäftsgeheimnis wahren...�� xD LG - 18:32, 3. Mai 2016 (UTC) Jaa große Projeke (oder auch einfach nur mittelgroße) sind schon was Tolles, bei anderen schaue ich mir die auch wirklich gerne an (wie deine Moth, sie hat so etwas Einheitliches, das mag ich:P) :D Nur das Übertragen finde ich völlig nervtötend, da habe ich nie Lust zu und bekomme das Projekt erst nach EWIGKEITEN zuendexD Bei so jemandem wie Goldblüte musste man zum Glück nur recolourn, aber trotzdem:D Und ich habe auch schon überlegt, mir die Mangas zu bestellen - auf der Kauf-Wunschliste sind sie auch schon gelandet und ich war kurz davor, sie in den Warenkorb zu packen:'D - ABER...ich weiß nicht... so in der letzten Zeit ist die Luft bei mir wirklich raus, was WaCa angeht... ich hab sogar noch ungelesene Bücher von der Reihe bei mir Zuhause rumgammeln, aber ich kann mich einfach nicht dazu bewegen sie zu lesen:D Einerseits bin ich momentan sowieso nicht so in Lese-Stimmung und andererseits habe ich mich hier durch das Wiki so stark spoilern lassen, dass ich eigentlich schon grob weiß, was so passieren wird und da ist dann dieser Funke nicht mehr da:'D Vielleicht kommt das Interesse ja wieder, ich hatte vor einem Jahr auch aufeinmal das Bedürfnis danach, die ersten 3 Staffeln der Reihe nochmal von Vorne zu lesen und danach die 4. anzufangen, nachdem ich so zwei Jahre nix mehr mit Warriors am Hut hatte:P (Vielleicht habe ich deswegen auch wieder hier angefangen...?) Ich dachte eigentlich auch, dass ich bei der 6. Staffel nochmal ansetze, aber seit ich da so negative Kritiken gelesen habe, weiche ich davor auch zurückxD Die 5. wird dagegen so gelobt und ich hab gerade mal die ersten 100 Seiten des ersten Bandes gelesen...Soviel zu meinem Warriors-Stand, haha:D Fazit: Mangas sind hilfreich für die CA's, jedoch besitze ich jetzt momentan nicht so das Interesse, mir sie zu kaufen (vorallem weil ich ein kleiner Sparfuchs bin) :'D Tjaa viel Spaß beim Sherlock Holmes spielen...c: Um meine neue Taktik zu entschlüsseln, müsste man sich in mein Gehirn hacken...hehe:3 LG - 20:26, 5. Mai 2016 (UTC) Ojeee, jetzt fühl ich mich aber unter Druck gesetzt - ich hoffe Leopardenstern gefällt dir immernoch, nachdem ich sie neu gemacht hab!xD Also ich finde die Redones auf meinem Laptop 100x besser, als die Versionen in ihrem Artikel, aber wer weiß, ob das nicht trotzdem eine Meinungsdiskrepanz mit sich bringt..ich hoffe nicht:D Und sollte ich noch weiterlesen, dann wären das wohl auch am ehesten die Special Adventures, weil ich die bisher am besten und emotionalsten fande^^ Besonders BP...da hab ich geheult wie sonst was und ich weine wirklich eher selten bei Büchern und Filmen:P Kann ich dir entsprechend empfehen, wenn du Emotionalität magst:3 Die Staffeln haben mich eigentlich mit der Zeit immer und immer mehr auf die Palme gebracht, mich nerven die ewigen Zickereien zwischen den Clans und intern zwischen den Charakteren mittlerweise soooo seeehr -.-' Da kommt einfach nichts Gutes bei heraus, die entwickeln sich in meinen Augen einfach nicht weiterxD Wiedergekommen bin ich hauptsächlich eigentlich auch aus denselben Gründen wie du^^ Dieser Drang danach sich im Wiki zu "verewigen" und seinen CA-Fortschritt nicht zu verlieren:P Ich bin ja allgemein gespannt, wie lange diese Wiki fortbestehen wird, wir werden ja schließlich alle älter und irgendwann verlagert man bestimmt seine Interessen und Prioritäten im Leben:D Ob hier in einigen Jahren noch was los ist?o.O Und was wird passieren, wenn alle Charaktere soweit CA's haben? Verbessern wird dann nur noch ältere Versionen oder ergänzen Neuheiten aus der Beschreibung? Wann wird der Punkt überhaupt eintreten? Jaja, das frage ich mich gelegentlich malxD Ich habe eine ganz neue Seite an dir gefunden:'D Sicher, dass du keine Privatdetektei aufmachen möchtest?:D Damit würdest du sicher viel Geld verdienen... ach, ich vergaß: Du bist ja bereits so reich, das hättest du gar nicht nötigxD :P LG - 15:35, 6. Mai 2016 (UTC) Wow, diese Konversation ist ja schon echt lang geworden:D Sorry, falls ich dich zu viel zutexte... Und ja ich verstehe dein Problem mit den Drei aus der 3. Staffel, ich bin jetzt auch nicht hoch entzückt von den Charakteren jener Staffel allgemein... nur Jay ist da eine Ausnahme, irgendwie ist der mir ziemlich ans Herz gewachsen, aber genau warum kann ich auch nicht erklären:3 Ich mag seine mürrische und zum Teil echt unfreundliche Art...und ich liebe seine Faszination von dem (Achtung Spoiler!)... Stock und wie er so eine einzigartige Bindung zu den Ancient Cats hatxD (Spoiler Ende!) Dass dir aber die Charaktere aus der 1. Staffel besser gefallen, kann ich auch wirklich gut verstehen, denn sie scheinen einfach ein edleres Gemüt zu habe und nicht in einer lebenslänglichen Midlife-Crisis zu stecken wie die folgenden GenerationenxD Und wir schaffen das schon, dieses Wiki mit CA's zu füllen, da setze ich einfach drauf:D Und auch wenn wir so wenige CA-Artisten bleiben, belaberst du Tau einfach noch weiter und die Maximalzahl wird auf 20 hochgestuftxD Die Leibeigene kann dann für dich alle CA's hochladen und für dich alle Bewertungen abtippen:'D Würdest du mir vielleicht was von deinem Reichtum leihen....so vielleicht "a amall loan of a million dollars"? c: *srz* (Ich hasse den Kerl, wenn du weißt wen ich meinexD) Uuund gerade wurde die CA-Entleerung beendet, bin ja mal gespannt, ob heute noch was von dir kommt:3 LG - 18:32, 6. Mai 2016 (UTC) Oki, das ist gut:3 Mir bereitet das Gespräch auch Freude^-^ Ich mag die erste Staffel auch sehr gerne, aber manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, das könnte auch daran liegen, dass ich sie mit meiner "Kindheit", oder besser gesagt "frühen Jugend" (ich war damals immerhin schon/erst (wie man's nehmen will) 12 oder so:D), assoziere, als ich noch nicht von so vielem beeinflusst war und man ja häufig dazu neigt zu sagen: "Früher war alles besser" xD Ich bin eigentlich ein Gegner davon, wenn Leute immer und immer wieder klarmachen, dass sie früher alles vieeel besser fanden als heute und sich so sehr an der Vergangenheit festklammern, weil ich es einfach schöner finde, das positive in der Zukunft zu suchen..aber ich glaube jeder hat so eine Mentalität in gewissen Maßen in sich - da kann selbst ich mich nicht vor wehren :'D Die neuen Hauptcharaktere sind einfach so unruhig und nicht mit sich selbst im Reinen und das wirkt sich dann auf mich als Leser aus:D Ich mochte allerdings bei der 1. Staffel auch so gerne die Thematik rund um Blausterns psychischen Problemen zum Ende hin und wie sie im Tode noch ihren Frieden gefunden hat:3 Ich finde Psychologie ja sowieso interessant:D Und die Erhöhung der CA-Anzahl ist mir auch schon eine Weile durch den Kopf gegangen, bevor du Tau geschrieben hast:) Ich dachte dann auch, dass die Admins das -''wenn überhaupt - ''höchstens auf 8 oder 9 erhöhen, von 12 war ich so geschocktxD Und ich komme da auch kaum mit, ich reiche meine CA's ja mittlerweile eher Stück für Stück ein, statt alle direkt am Anfang:P Zu Trump: Ich finde, der hat einfach nichts in der Politik zu suchen, weil er einfach viel zu subjektiv und...einfach total bescheuert und beschränkt ist Dx Ich meine: eine Mauer bauen und das Land dicht machen, um Problemen zu entgehen? Sind wir im Kindergarten?:( ....I could rant about him for daaaays:'D Google, unser Freund und Helder:3 Und ich seh schon, ich muss jetzt erstmal deine Unmengen an neuen CA's bewerte geht >.< xD LG - 14:05, 7. Mai 2016 (UTC) Stimmt, wobei ich ehrlich gesagt Harry Potter noch nicht gelesen habe, sondern nur die Filme kenne:D... Schande über mich •-•' Ich kann mir aber wirklich sehr gut vorstellen, dass es gute Bücher sind, immerhin sind das ja ganz schöne Bestseller:D Ich sitze gerne mal herum und denke über die Natur des Menschens nach, mache mir Gedanken über Gott und die Weltx3 Und weil ich meine mündliche Prüfung in Religion hab, mach ich mir deswegen auch nicht so die großen Sorgen und verbringe stattdessen gefühlt den ganzen Nachmittag hier am bewerten (!!! ich stell mich so an, das war gerade ziemlich viel aufeinmal mit dir und MewxD!!) Mit der Zeit geht es momentan bei mir auch, nur nächste Woche werde ich wohl wieder einen kleinen Aussetzer machen, weil ich einerseits die angesprochene Prüfung habe und andererseits verreise und entsprecht nicht im Internet bin:P Ach ja...CA's mache ich meist nur, wenn ich so in einem kreativen Flow bin und dann immer nur eine Version von einem Charakter, der meist mehrere Versionen benötigt, deswegen bekomme ich die nie richtig fertig:D Nicht so eine effiziente Vorgehensweise...:| :D Und ich mache mir keine Sorgen, dass du keine Charaktere mehr findest, zu den du CA's machen kannst, haha:3 Trump....ist einfach TrumpxD LG - 15:55, 7. Mai 2016 (UTC) Vielleicht fange ich auch mal mit Harry Potter an..wenn ich wieder Leselust habe:) Oh ja, ich lese ja auch total gerne Dystopien:3 Ich versuche mir unsere Zukunft aber möglichst nicht so vorzustellen, das wäre ja irgendwie deprimierend:'D Auch wenn ich jetzt nicht umbedingt ein Optimist sondern ab und zu auch gerne mal ein Pessimist/Realist bin, versuche ich doch immer mich daran zu erinnern, dass der Mensch Gutes machen kann und Gutes schaffen möchte...immerhin ist die Mehrheit aller Einzelindividuen in sich gut und strebsam, erst in der Kollektive funktioniert es manchmal nicht mehr:) Dass wir noch weit kommen was Technik, Medizin etc. angeht und sich alles entwickelt, daran hoffe und glaube ich:) Ich lebe ja gerne nach dem Gedanken, dass man nur beweisen kann, dass etwas geht, aber nicht beweisen kann, dass etwas nicht geht... d.h.: Ich möchte nicht darüber reden was potentiell unmöglich ist, weil ich nicht an das Unmögliche glauben möchte - alles ist möglich, unter bestimmten Umständen, mit ausreichendem Willen und wenn unser Universum wirklich unendlich ist, dann kann es doch keine "Unmöglichkeiten" geben, da eine unendliche Anzahl an Ressourcen jede nur denkbare Art der Kombination zulässt...Ja, das war dein kleiner Einblick in meine täglichen Gedankenkreise:'D Der Aussetzer wird sich auf so mindestens 2 Tage ausweiten, an denen ich aufjedenfall nicht hier bin, für alles andere kann ich nicht garantierenxD Und hat man meinen letzten Aussetzer wirklich nicht gemerkt?xD Ich hab zumindest nicht sofort verbessert, als ich die Bewertungen gesehen habe und das mache ich sonst immer:P Und dankeschön:) Leider nicht wirklich "Urlaub", aber aus den täglichen Zyklen auszubrechen ist immer recht erfrischend^^ Und oh ja, früher haben die meisten immer nur eine Version hochgeladen:D Gut, das hab ich die ersten paar Male auch gemacht, aber jetzt ist das für mich auch absolut nichts mehr, weil ich es nicht mag Versionen nachreichen zu müssen und damit den Platz für neue CA's zu besetzen:D Es ist eine anfängliche Bequemlichkeit, die sich aber nicht auszahlt^^ Ich wünschte auch, ich hätte die Konstanz, alle Versionen wie du aufeinmal zu machen, ich kann das einfach nicht:P LG - 15:56, 8. Mai 2016 (UTC) Schnuuuhki und Trautstriem Yoo, also bei Troutstream meine ich diesen einen einzigen Streifen direkt unter dem Kinn, der bei der Brust von uns aus gesehen links kommt und bei Snooky würd eich dann sagen... dann bring den Fleck ganz in der Ecke an oder sowas? Du könntest ja so ein "Gerüst" auf die Vorlagen machen, wie ich damals bei Rainfur, weil du und ich glaub Rose euch da auch nich so ganz einig wegen der Position der Flecken wart :3 Was den Oberschenkel angeht: Ich verstehe was du meinst und finds auch oke, aber bei der Hauskätzchenversion erscheint er mir auch von innen komplett schwarz - also müsstest du entweder Krieger oder Hauskätzchen ändern, find ich jedenfalls ^^; 18:10, 20. Apr. 2016 (UTC) RE: Sparrow Fur Hi Topas :3 Also ich hab nochmal die anderen Admins gefragt und wir haben beschlossen dass es uns eigentlich nicht stört, wenn Schildpattkatzen getigert sind, wir schlagen aber vor, dass du Sparrow Fur noch 2-3 Tage am CA lässt, falls jemand der anderen User ein Argument gegen die Tigerung bringen möchte. Wenn nein, kann ich sie dann zurücksetzen :3 15:23, 27. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Well, wenn du sie raufstellst musst du sie auch drauflassen ^^; 19:39, 29. Apr. 2016 (UTC) RE: Sorreltail Hi Topas, Also, normalerweise müsstest du Ampferschweif an Mohnfrost anpassen, da Mohnfrost bereits ein Bild im Artikel hat, und wir das zb. bei Bellapaw und Patchkit auch so gemacht haben. Da Leo allerdings sehr inaktiv ist, und Mohnfrost sehr viele Versionen fehlen + das Shading von Mohnfrost eventuell Überarbeitung braucht, kannst du Sorreltail so lassen, und Leo muss dann Mohnfrost so ändern wie du Ampferschweif gemacht hast. Das ist aber wirklich eine Ausnahme, weil Mohnfrost ne Überarbeitung braucht, ansonsten hättest du sie anpassen müssen. Schwein gehabt :'D 18:32, 5. Mai 2016 (UTC)